Soaring on Free Wings
by The Golden Dragon
Summary: What would happen if the Fellowship weren't the only ones trapped in Moria?


Disclaimer: Kiara: They don't own it. I don't own it. If they did, then Legolas would be living at Cami's house and Quenya would be the national American language. Oh well, I'm terrible at learning languages anyway.  
  
Michiko: Yeah, and you wouldn't be able to concentrate for more than half an hour without running off to go find food.  
  
Kiara: I can *so* concentrate longer than that!  
  
Kali: Since when?  
  
Kiara: ::glares::  
  
Michiko: Whatever. Let's get the story going.  
  
The Golden Dragon: Wait!!  
  
Michiko: WHAT?!?!  
  
The Golden Dragon: We forgot to say that this is a reposting of the co- written fic "Soaring on Free Wings" that was published on Cami Drace's account. Also, because Kelsey doesn't know how to make italics stick when it uploads, mindspeech will be written ~like this.~  
  
Michiko: Fine. You said it. Can we move on now?  
  
The Golden Dragon: Yes.  
  
Michiko: ::huffily:: Thank you. Okay people, here's the story. It begins a little before the Fellowship encounters the Balrog and will continue until all the plot bunnies have fled. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be given to Taru who will probably enjoy throwing them at people anyway.  
  
  
  
Soaring on Free Wings by Cami Drace and The Golden Dragon  
  
Chapter One: Freedom Found and Danger Renewed  
  
  
  
Doom, doom. Doom, doom. The sounds of drumbeats followed the Fellowship's flight through the Mines of Moria, their echoes somehow stretching out for what seemed like forever. Orcs and goblins chased them, their bloodcurdling howls echoing throughout the vast, ruined caverns they fled through. They reached the bridge, with a red, fiery light behind them. Something parted the ranks of the orcs and goblins, the foul creatures going quite and backing up into the shadows. A dark form, vaguely man- shaped, emerged. It roared, and then leaped across the fissure and raced towards them. A streaming mane of fire blazed brightly, red eyes glared menacingly, and the creature roared loudly, brandishing a blade of fire in one hand and wielding a many-lashed whip with the other. The Fellowship stared in horror.  
  
"Ai! Ai! A Balrog!" Legolas cried. Gimli let his ax fall as he covered his face.  
  
"It's Durin's Bane!"  
  
"A Balrog," Gandalf murmured. "I understand now." He shook his head slowly. "We must fly now! Over the bridge! None of you can deal with this enemy!" He faced the nightmare creature defiantly. "You may not pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire and a wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you. Go back to the Shadow, for you cannot pass!"  
  
The Balrog's fire seemed to die, although the darkness in it grew. Its dark wings spread wide and it drew itself up. It feinted at Gandalf with its fiery blade. The wizard deflected it, and the creature then lashed at him with a fiery whip. Gandalf dodged, and the creature started to step forward. The bridge cracked under its weight however, and with a bellow the creature started to fall. Gandalf began to turn, but the Balrog lashed its whip again and caught the wizard. Gandalf clutched desperately at the jutting outcrop, but his grip slipped.  
  
"Flee you fools!" Gandalf cried, vanishing over the edge. The Company stood stock still with horror, their gazes rooted on the pit. The fires vanished, and the bridge fell with a deafening sound.  
  
"Come! We have to follow Gandalf's last order!" Aragorn called, rousing the others. The orcs and goblins started firing arrows at them once more. They started to race towards the stairs when the red light began to glow again. Spinning around, they saw the Balrog beating its dark wings and rising over the bridge's remains.  
  
Far, far below where the bridge had been, two beings that had long been trapped underground stirred and lashed against the rock holding them. A small crack snaked through a wall. The rock shuddered, and large chunks began to fall. The rock shook, pressed outward by some unimaginable force.  
  
The wall shattered, and two creatures almost fell out with the sudden release of the barrier. Shining gold and silver, they left the cavern where they had been imprisoned for many, many, years.  
  
The silver creature stretched out her long neck and bugled. ~At last, we are free!~ she cried, and leapt into the air. Pumping wings that hadn't been used in several millennia, she rose up, desperate to see sun and feel a fresh breeze along her silvery scales once again. She turned her head to see the gold creature following. Suddenly, the gold stopped, hovering in the air. ~Fala,~ she said quietly to the silver, ~there's something up there. Not just orcs.~  
  
The silver creature paused and sniffed the air, the pupils in her large hazel eyes dilating and her nostrils flaring. ~You're right. And whatever it is, it isn't good...~ 


End file.
